


The Thrill Of It

by HUNTER29



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Slight Masochism, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Akeno is known to be the kind of person who would be the dominant one in a relationship, few know that she actually enjoys being the one playing the submissive role. Either way, things get rough.





	The Thrill Of It

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea with some tweaks to the scenario.

To describe her simply, Akeno was...playful. Even then such a description is very generous. It would be more suited to describe her as a very sexual person. Her comments and behaviour basically drips with sex appeal and her voluptuous emphasises that even more.

That doesn't go to say that when in a relationship she isn't committed, she was in fact the most committed someone could possibly be when in a relationship. She makes it her number one mission to have you know she is committed to the relationship she she has with you, and her methods are not what others would expect.

With how she behaves and the tendencies she has, people would expect her to have a dominant role in the relationship she has with. Her expression of love being to dominate you in bed, the way she teases you throughout the day only seemed to cement that belief from your mutual friends. However it is in fact the other way around to what is believed, you are the one who takes control when intimate and Akeno loves it.

She wasn't overly masochistic but she does enjoy it when you're rough with her, and she provokes you to the booing where you would be taking her just how she likes it. And yiu enjoy it also when there isn't a need to restrain yourself.

So to come home late and find Akeno up in your room, donning a see through nightgown that shows her lack of underwear. It was clear that she was looking for a night of passion and unrestrained affections.

Her feet bringing herself close to you in a saunter before she took a hold of your hands whilst leaning to your ear. Her voice being like velvet as she greeted you, "good evening darling". Her lips pressing to your cheek before slowly pulling you towards the end, she and a glint in her eyes that showed her excitement for the night but first she wanted together you ready.

So as you was sat on the bed, Akeno knelt down before you with her hands unfastening your belt before tugging your pants and boxers to the floor. Your currently flaccid length twitching at the air but Akeno's touch soon started to stimulate it it to a full erection.

She stared up at you for a moment before wrapping her lips around your cock and taking a decent amount of it in one go, but both of you knew she was t really trying yet. When Akeno was serious on giving you a blowjob she gives you a damn good one, this one was mediocre at best for the moment but you knew she was just waiting on you to take charge. 

You decided to let her wait and work for it a bit longer, after all it had been a long day and you enacted to take a small break before having Akeno cry out your name as you fucked her.

The black haired female stared up at you with her violet eyes eyes, her head bobbing along your shaft as she hummed around it to send pleasurable vibrations throughout you. It was working and you let out a moan whilst placing your hand in Akeno's hair, that being the prelude of what you was to do next and she mentally prepared herself before feeling you shove her head down.

Akeno took your entire cock into her mouth but didn't gag, the number of times you've had her like this had lost her a bag reflex so she would take your cock into her mouth in the entirety whenever. Sometimes it was nice to wake up with your cock in her throat with her eyes staring up at you, she had that very expression at that moment, she stared uo into your eyes as she laced the pressure on the back of her head which allowed Akeno back up for a gasp of breath before being pushed back down.

You took some manual control of the oral you was receiving and gripped her raven hair with both hands before pushing bringing her head back up and pushing it down again.

Again, Akeno would be expected to be the one in control of your sex life but damn it if she doesn't love it when you're rough with her. It was just this thrill of she got whenever you decided to have your way with her and she was always eager to let you have that way.

Her attention was then brought to you as you let put a grunt, her violet eyed looked into yours as she could tell that you was close and so she started bobbing her head on her own accord again. Akeno was wanting to make you cum and she wasn't to wait too long as you let out another grunt before bucking forward.

Akeno felt your cum shoot into her mouth and she gulped down every drop that you dispensed, her body slacking as you held her head so she couldn't come up unto you had finished. She didn't mind that.

When you finished, you let Akeno up and she gasped for breath before staring to you and wiping her lips.

"Did that feel good?" She asked in a sultry tone before letting out a gasp as you stood up and threw her down onto the bed with a bounce before pinning her there.

She was already aroused at the situation before but the fact you was taking even more control was casing her cunt to drip with her juices as yiu parted her legs and bunched up the gown she was wearing. You leaned close as the tip of your cock prodded to her awaiting hole and she leaned close to capture a kiss but you withdrew your head, her eyes filled with disappointment at the denial but then she felt your lips latch onto her neck.

A gasp elicited from Akeno's lips as you sucked on her neck which followed with a moan escaping her as your hand started groping her chest through the gown she donned. She was getting wetter by the second with how yiu was teasing her, she was on the verge of just begging you to fuck her all the way into the night, have her cry out your name as you relentlessly pounded into her.

She wanted you so badly, yet she didn't even need to ask.

Without a word of warning you just slammed forward, penetrating Akeno which caused a shrill shout to leave her as she gripped you tight. Arms and legs locking around you as your cock was hilted in her womanly sheath. Your lips continued to suck on her neck as your hips drew back before shoving forward again.

"Ah, darling yes" she gasped as yiu gave the slow and rough thrusts before lifting your head back, happy with the clear hickey you had marred her skin with. But to Akeno it wasn't a mark to be ashamed of, it was your mark and just the thought of you doing so made her shudder.

"Do it, have me" she smiled up before a shriek of elation left Akeno as your hips started to pump into her at a steadily increasing pace.

The result of your pace was that your roughness had decreased but neither you or Akeno complained. The way her pussy was gripping your cock felt incredible, no matter how many times the two of you have fucked it never feels worse. It only feels better every time but that's just the experience,

Akeno's fingers clutched your shoulders as she gasped from the blissful assault on her body. Her eyes had glazed over quickly from the pleasure and her moans were shamelessly loud, oh how she loves the way you fuck her.

"That's it darling, more oh give me more, use my body for your own pleasure" she moaned and you grunted that you was intending to.

Your roles had reversed, outwardly you was the submissive one but when in the bedroom Akeno loved having you dominate her.

You then locked your lips against Akeno's and her body slacked, she let herself lean into the kiss as your tongue penetrated her mouth and traversed the territory she so willingly surrendered. In bed, Akeno always surrenders herself to you as yiu treat her the way she enjoys.

Your hand ran through her long hair as yiu broke the kiss to stare into Akeno's eyes. They were hazy, void of everything but pleasure as your pelvis crashed against hers which created the slapping noises of skin as you fucked her. Akeno's voice came out only in gasping moans as her arms were weak but she tried to reach up for you, her arms trembling as her hands cupped your face.

She pushed herself to lean closer and you stared into her eyes whilst cupping her cheek, a moment of affection among the storm of reckless abandon that was the sex you too have.

"Darling" she gasped before you pushed your lips to Akeno's again, your hands slid up her thigh and clapped onto her ass as you pumped deep into her gushing cunt. She was on the verge of an lrgasm and yiu was going to give her an amazing one. So you thrusted faster and harder, you was giving her so much pleasure by fucking her with less restraint by the second and so it was only a matter of time before she came.

And so she did.

With a cry, Akeno's pussy gushed with her sexual juices. Your lips against hers did nothing the muffle the shout she elicited but it was music to your ears to have your lover's voice as she climaxed from your thrusting.

The second Akeno went limp post orgasm, you withdrew yourself which made her whine at the sudden emptiness she felt but then she gasped as her position was changed.

You put Akeno onto her hands and knees but her arms were weak and she fell face first into the bed, her ass sticking up into the air for you in a way that made it seem like she was presenting.

The lustful grin on her lips proved that point as you got behind eye, your hands pulling Akeno's body so you was poking her second hole before you leaned to her cheek and kissed whilst sliding into her body again. 

Akeno loved it rough, so anal was something that she wasn't new too. You slid in easily and began thrusting just as so, your hips crashing against her ass which made Akeno start moaning almost instantly. Her voice coming out in gasps and mewls and moans for you to keep being rough with her, she wanted it and so who was yiu to deny her what she so much desired.

Your fingers sunk into the flesh of Akeno's derrière sending a shiver up her spine as you pumped into her. Your roughness was increasing and it had actually caused the bed to start rocking a little, small banging on the wall as the frame met it which amde you thankful that your nearest neighbours was a small distance away. If that wasn't the case then you would have received many noise complaints.

Akeno's face was buried into the bedsheets, her hands flat as she trend pushing upwards but it was you who brought her against you. Your hands tugging her by the waist so she crashed to your chest as your lips latched to her neck again, Akeno mewling as yiu was no doubt trying to leave a second hickey. But the she felt your hands groping her chest through the gown she was wearing.

It was a flimsy material so even the littlest effort would rip it, and just as that thought went through her mind the gown ripped and explode Akeno's bare chest for you and you bent her forward again whilst pressing to her back. Your hands gripping her bust as she whined beneath you, begging for you to fill her with your cum.

You was just about ready to and so pulled from Akeno and flipped her onto her back again so she stared up bare breasted, your hands kneading and groping her chest as yiu speared into her body via the front hole again and near enough jackhammered into Akeno as she writhed beneath you.

You was moaning and begging for you to cum and her wish was granted as you gave a deep thrust with a grunt, following taht was a thick load that you so generously deposited into her welcoming snatch.

A grin befell Akeno's lips as your cum filled her. Her chest heaved before she slacked at your lips pressing to hers.

This time it was a tender kiss, your yand cupping her cheek as you held the gentle lock that she was happy to return with equal passion and affection before you broke away.

"That was incredible, as always" she smiled with her voice adopting a sweet tone, as if you two had just spent to past time making tender ogle and not you fucking her into a puddle of moans. Akeno's hands culled your face as she leaned close to peck your lips again, her voice falling to a breathless gasp as she uttered three words.

"I love you".

Her violet eyes fluttered shut and a smile was on Akeno's lips as she slipped into a slumber. Her body was no doubt going to be sore in the morning but she had a surprising amount of anticipation for that as she welcomed the memories of what you did with her.

She loved you and you loved her no matter if the relationship between you seemed only sex based, there was affection but the both of you just enjoy the blissful side especially. It was just the thrill that was born from your rough loving.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then let me know.


End file.
